


Day 8 Prompt Fill: Can you stay? + Storm + Snow

by tikkikwami



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast), The Adventure Zone: Amnesty (Podcast)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Sylvan culture, Trans Duck Newton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 02:40:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20959103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tikkikwami/pseuds/tikkikwami
Summary: The weather is dreadful, so Indrid stays the night at Duck's apartment. They have a talk about moth person culture.





	Day 8 Prompt Fill: Can you stay? + Storm + Snow

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts:  
“Can you stay?” https://fictober-event.tumblr.com/post/187637998976/fictober-2019  
“Storm” https://oc-growth-and-development.tumblr.com/post/187952334185/october-prompts  
“Snow” https://raepocalypse.tumblr.com/post/165947815208/fictober-otp

It was getting late, and the snow had already begun falling. It would continue to storm over the next few days. “D’you want me to drive you home?” Duck asked, looking out the window. 

Indrid pouted. “We just made popcorn. And it’s my turn to pick a movie.” 

Duck chuckled. “Yeah, but I don’t want you to have to fly home in this weather.” 

“And I don’t want you driving in this weather,” Indrid countered, opening the popcorn bag. 

“So… will you stay the night?” Duck asked, hope making his voice lilt upward.

Indrid smiled at him. “If you’ll have me.” 

“‘Course I will,” Duck said, stealing a piece of popcorn. “You know you can stay over whenever.” 

*

After they finished the movie, Duck noticed Indrid kept looking out the window. “Everythin’ okay?” he asked gently. 

“It just reminds me of Sylvain,” he responded, voice soft. “Moth people had small houses made of natural materials with little insulation. So we huddled together during the night to sleep in a large communal nest.” 

“Aww,” Duck cooed. 

“I suppose it is a cute image.” 

“Do you miss it?” Duck asked. 

Indrid hummed. “Sometimes. Things are a lot more… convenient, on Earth. You can just buy lightbulbs. My grandmother had to do complex spellwork to capture moonlight in small orbs that we used to light the house.” 

“That sounds real cool,” Duck said. 

“It was,” Indrid replied, smiling at the memory. “Food is also a lot easier to get here. Once I started working for the Court, it was easy to buy, but before that, we had to harvest it ourselves.” 

“Your family had a farm?” Duck asked, surprised. 

Indrid shrugged. “More like every family had a small plot of land, just enough for what was needed. We had these large flowers,” he motioned to indicate the size of a basketball, “which grew year-round. We bottled the nectar.” 

“Huh,” Duck said, curious. “Did y’all eat anything else?” 

“Berries as a treat,” Indrid said, gaze far away. “But nectar was our main food source.” 

“Are the berries on Sylvain like the ones here?” 

Indrid smiled. “Not at all. I do like Earth berries, but the ones from Sylvain are far sweeter.” 

“Sorry for all the questions,” Duck said, pulling the blanket around his shoulders tighter. “Guess I’m jus’ curious. Sylvain’s so interesting.” 

“Don’t worry about it. I had just as many questions about Earth when I first got here.” Indrid watched the snow fall pensively. “We had these structures to house our plants - a woven vine roof with trellises beneath it. It would keep the snow out.” 

“Did it snow a lot?” 

“Only on the coldest nights of the year,” Indrid said. “And we had thick fur to counter it.” 

“Bet you’re missin’ that now,” Duck joked. 

Indrid chuckled. “Yes, well, I can wear several layers as a human, so I’m okay.” He fidgeted with the cuff of his hoodie. “To fight the cold, I actually spend a lot of time as a moth person in my winnebago.”

“Even with the space heaters?” Duck asked, surprised. 

Indrid shrugged. “It’s just not as warm as huddling with ten other people.” 

Duck hummed, moving closer. “You miss that?” 

“Yes,” Indrid answered immediately. “It’s such a shame humans don’t do that. It’s a great source of comfort.” 

Duck wrapped his arm around Indrid’s shoulders, and the seer snuggled to his side. “You can huddle with me.” 

“Thanks,” Indrid said softly, smiling. “Do you want to hear more about Sylvain?” 

“Very much,” Duck replied. 

So Indrid kept talking until they both got sleepy and had to head to bed.


End file.
